


Passion's Hunt

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Asexual!Blake, Black!Blake, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang goes along with Ruby to meet the mysterious professor her younger sister has fallen for, and gets a whole lot more than she bargained for.  Baked Alaska, eventually also including Blake.  Also featuring Falling Petals, Crosshares, and Schneekos.  Abandoned, never to be updated again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion's Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> After the way Volume Three was handled, and the direction it went, I am no longer a part of the FNDM and therefor am not continuing this fic.

"Ruby, I know she was your professor last semester, but you're only twenty! She's like...thirty-five. That's a bit old for you." Yang is staring down at her little sister, entirely perplexed why the girl is suddenly infatuated with this woman - Professor Fall - and how the innocent child she knows and loves is trying to date a woman fifteen years her senior, give or take. Yet here they are, standing outside the woman in question's small home located only five miles from the university campus. Ruby is rolling back and forth on the balls of her feet, obviously anxious. 

"Because she's amazing, Yang! She knows so much, and she's so beautiful! You'll see. She likes me a lot." Ruby beams up at her sister with the most self-assured grin she can muster given the situation. Before Yang can respond, the door before them sweeps open and the inviting smell of their meal to come proceeds the statuesque woman her sister has fallen for, and she can suddenly see why. The darkest black tresses Yang has ever seen fall past her shoulders, rolling down her back and accentuating the flare of her hips under the impossibly well fitted rose coloured dress and the generous chest barely contained within. 

"Cinder!" Ruby squeals as her face turns a shade of red Yang has never seen on a girl before. Regardless, her little sister is instantly enveloped in a predatory embrace that makes everything crystal clear. Cinder's nails - nearly claws if Yang is honest - trail up and down the back of Ruby's neck as the young woman nuzzles into her former professor's shoulder. The two separate as Cinder looks to Yang finally, eyes widening at the blatant display of muscle before her. She smirks and motions them inside without a word. 

Ruby surges inside to the exclamation of "Neo!" while Yang cautiously steps into what she's sure is the den of a ravenous beast. While her sister disappears from sight, she turns to Cinder and shifts into full older sister mode. "Look, lady. I don't know what you did to get Ruby to fall for you, but I swear to the gods that if you harm a single hair on her head, I'll rip yours from your shoulders. Do you under...stand...me...?" 

Her bravado vanishes at the sight of Cinder's scowl, sure the older woman could scour flesh from bone with such a look. "Oh? What makes you think I would ever hurt my dear Ruby? She's mine, and I take absolute care of everything in my domain." Without hesitation she moves past the blonde woman and into the kitchen, returning to her cooking like nothing out of the ordinary had occurred only moments prior. 

Yang hesitates on the doorstep for a moment before she realizes she’s standing there with a blank look on her face, moving inside and closing the door behind her. In the living room she can hear Ruby giggling, and finds her attempting to communicate with a tiny woman Yang finds herself unable to properly describe. Mostly cream coloured skin with blotches of chocolate brown and light pink in places, and brown-blonde-pink hair, adorn the silent woman, whose eyes lock onto Yang as soon she enters the room. Yang can swear every time she blinks the woman's eyes change colour. 

"Yang, this is Neo! She's Cinder's roommate. She can't talk, though, so she's teaching me sign language!" Ruby looks back and forth between the pair as Yang approaches, staring down at Neo. She opens her mouth to speak, closes it for a second, then shrugs. 

"Um, hi. I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister. Uhhh, nice to meet you, Neo?" She's really not sure what to make of the woman, especially when she stands up...right at chest height to the blonde. Neo reaches out to touch Yang’s bicep, amazed at the size and definition of the muscle, though her attention is soon drawn elsewhere. She pokes Yang’s breasts with an impish grin, hopping backwards before Yang can swat her away. 

"Hey, no touching! These are reserved for partners only, got it?" Yang protests, covering her substantial chest with both arms. She glares at Neo, who silently chitters. 

"Yang, be nice! She's just, um...impressed. Everyone is, when they first meet you," Ruby begs. Her awkward grin never fails to win the blonde over, as Yang plops down into an available chair, gaze still focused on the mischievously grinning Neo. 

"Now, now, children. Please behave in my home, will you?" Cinder all but demands from the entrance to the kitchen. She sends Neo a single glance that manages to subdue the impish woman for the time being. 

"Sorry, Cinder! Yang’s just not used to Neo yet," Ruby pouts. Even as the final syllable falls from her lips, she's swept up into a tender embrace followed by a possessive kiss. Cinder's hands rest at her hips, squeezing provocatively as Yang watches in flustered silence. Ruby’s eyes are twinkling with joy as she leans up to nuzzle against Cinder's cheek. 

"OK you two, no need to put on a show. We get it," Yang grumbles before her sister's affection can deepen. "Besides, shouldn't dinner be done by now?"

Cinder throws her the most vitriolic look Yang has ever endured - quite a feat considering that Yang has owned and operated her own bar for nearly half a decade - but quickly assumes her usual sultry expression in the blink of an eye. "Yes, the table is set. If you're done, dinner is served. I hope you're hungry, Ruby. I made your favourite." 

Yang can see the blatant manipulation from a kilometer away, but her sister is caught hook, line, and sinker. She squeals in delight and races to the table, much to Cinder's amusement. Neo is already at the table, politely waiting for the others. Yang can swear she hadn't seen the girl move at all, nor did she hear a thing. Cinder takes her place across from Ruby, leaving Yang the last spot across from Neo. 

"So, Cinder. What makes you think you're a good fit for my kid sister?" Yang begins before she's taken a single bite. Ruby rolls her eyes and Neo puts on a show with the most obviously faked yawn she can muster. Cinder merely chuckles. 

"Why don't you ask her? She's not a child, you know. Not anymore, at least." As soon as the words reach Yang’s ears her expression flares into anger. Yet before she can reply, Cinder is already firing the second volley. "In all honesty, I give her what she cannot find elsewhere. I admire and respect her talents. I give her the room to grow while being a steady hand to guide her. I ignite the fires within her soul." She smirks all the while, goading Yang into overreacting. The blonde is all but standing as she fumes at her host, and only Ruby's hand on her arm keeps her from pouncing on the older woman. 

"Yaaaang, stop! You promised you wouldn't be like this!" Ruby has mastered the art of pouting,and it twists the knife ever further into Yang as she sits back down. 

"Ruby, I...just want what's best for you. I'm the only one you've had to look after you for so long. You're my only sibling." Her rage is gone, replaced with the earnest need to protect the sister she holds so dearly. 

"I know, but now you don't have to worry so much! Cinder takes great care of me! And Neo is here too. I'm not in danger or trouble or anything. I'm safe." 

"Yang," Cinder drawls with a serious tone, "do you think I would invite you here were I not deeply invested in Ruby? I care for her in a way I haven't cared for anyone in...decades. Her drive fuels my desire to protect her, much like your own. Only I have the wisdom and experience to actually keep her out of harm's way." She looks to her young lover, biting her lip ever so slightly to make Ruby burst into a fierce blush. 

Yang readies herself for a lengthy rebuttal when she feels Ruby squeeze her hand, and feels herself deflate. "Fine," she finally laments, "but if I find out that you hurt her in any way you're done for." She turns to Ruby, who sighs a bit but nods. Yang turns back to Cinder to find the woman almost chuckling. 

"I've heard your threat before, Yang. Don't be so foolish as to think I would ever mistreat Ruby." The unspoken statement of ownership hangs in the air until Neo scrapes her fork against her plate enough to startle Yang out of her glare. She tiny woman grins across the table before digging into her plate, eating a portion akin to Yang’s despite their difference in size. 

All throughout dinner Yang can feel those mysterious eyes upon her, colours changing with each blink. She knows her own irises appear far more red than violet when she's angry, but Neo is something she’s still lost in trying to adequately describe. Even more unusual is the deep, inquisitive look Neo is giving her - far beyond the usual staring at her breasts or muscles. To be sure, Neo has given her more than a few once overs, but mostly she seems intent on discovering some hidden truth to the blonde, as Yang and Cinder bicker back and forth over who gets to protect Ruby now that she's dating the older woman. They seem to have settled on a mixed detail, where whomever Ruby is with has protection duty. The whole time the girl in question is trying with all her heart to reassure both her sister and her partner than she's plenty safe as is. Neither accept that the petite twenty year old could possibly protect herself adequately, despite her advanced understanding of combat Dust applications - thanks in part to her time as Cinder's favourite student. 

Yang lets out a loud sigh, turning to give her sister a shrug. "Well, looks like she won't surrender. I guess she really does care for you if she's this fierce. But, uh, what's up with Neo? She's been eyeing me all night!" The woman in question is quietly enjoying her dinner, but a mischievous twinkle crosses her eyes as Yang asks. Neo looks like she would be giggling, if she was prone to making any noise at all. Instead she replies in sign, and Ruby erupts into a crimson blush not dissimilar to the rich colour of Cinder's dress. 

"Well, Yang...she says she likes you. Or is interested in you, I'm not sure which. I don't know exactly what she means, but she's normally pretty uninterested in anyone she meets. It took her two weeks to warm up to me, even!" Ruby looks to her lover for confirmation, but the woman only smirks. Neo has decided now is the time to look coy, fluttering her eyelashes at Yang and signing discreet messages to Ruby that only deepen the blush down her neck. 

"Neo, you can't say that! I mean, sign that! Not when she's right there!" Ruby’s efforts are meaningless as Yang leans over the table to glare at Neo. 

"What's she saying, Ruby? It can't be anything I haven't heard before," Yang asks without taking her eyes off Neo. She's got a pretty good idea, and makes a mental note to ask Ruby to teach her some sign language if possible. 

"I...can I whisper it into your ear, sis? I don't really want to say this out loud." Her cheeks are still ablaze as she leans up to whisper into Yang’s ear, then quickly returns to her seat in an attempt to look as small as possible. 

Yang, on the other hand, turns her own shade of red. Neo is so...specific in her desires. Things Yang hasn't done since she was a freshman in college five years ago, and only when she was very drunk. She sits back with a deep breath as Neo smiles brightly at her, the absolute picture of innocence. Only the shimmer in her eyes betrays the darkness within her desires. "How old is she, Ruby? She's even shorter than you! She's gotta be what, seventeen?" 

This time Cinder responds, starting with a low chuckle to garner Yang’s attention. "Ah-ah, my dear. Neo is far from the child she may appear. Nearly as old, in fact, as I am. You're twenty-two, I believe? Neo has ten years on you, despite her childlike appearance." She smirks, not the predatory expression Ruby so often falls under, but a more sinister look indeed. Her golden eyes align with silver, accompanied by a subtle motion towards the kitchen that has Ruby on her feet in an instant to gather the empty dishes. The pair swiftly exit the dining room, leaving a stunned Yang alone with a grinning Neo. 

"Look, uh, Neo. I came here to look after my baby sister, not fool around with some thirty-two year old mute. What makes you think I am interested in you?" she almost growls. Her arms are folded across her chest in a display that normally serves to scare off the more unruly customers, but Neo continues to enjoy the show. She licks her lips, and it sends a chill down Yang’s spine. The blonde stands to glare at the woman opposite her, only to find that Neo has also risen...and the gap between them has grown to less than a foot. With the grace of a woman who has been doing ballet for twenty-five years, Neo is instantly by Yang’s side, looking up at the object of her desire. 

"Woah there, shorty!" Yang exclaims as she hops backwards, "I think you should stay over there. I don't plan on being here much longer, now that I know Cinder will protect Ruby. Dinner is over, so I'm going home." 

Neo's ensuing pout is only matched by Ruby's best puppy dog eyes, and it pulls at Yang’s heartstrings in a way she can't quite understand. She knows the woman's ambition lies in the bedroom, but Neo is extremely convincing, so much that Yang has to pinch herself to snap back to reality. "No! You're not going to convince me like that! I'm happy being single, thank you." 

Yang backs towards the door as Neo takes a single step forward, the pouting look wiped away by eerily soundless laughter before the tiny woman vanishes in an instant, her departure betrayed by the creaking of the third step of the stairs leading to the loft. Yang glances about the room to ensure that Neo really is gone when Cinder saunters in from the kitchen. 

"I see Neo is done toying with you for now. I wouldn't worry too much. She hasn't actually hurt anyone since that little accident a few years back. Besides, you're a big girl. You can take care of yourself, can't you?" The smolder in Cinder's eyes does nothing to quell the nervous feeling that's taken residence in Yang’s chest. 

"Uhhhh, right. I'll be going now. If Ruby doesn't call me by tomorrow at ten I'm coming to check on her." She stands to her full height, some amount of confidence restored by being the tallest woman in the room by at least six inches, possibly more. 

"I wouldn't worry about that, my dear Miss Xiao-Long. Ruby won't have cause to lose her voice in one night." 

Yang opens her mouth for a retort, but instead chooses to turn and leave. She knows a battle of words against Cinder is a skirmish she can't win. She's not even sure a straight on fight would favour her at this point, height and muscle advantage clearly hers. Instead she sends the older woman a glare before stalking off towards her car. She can hear Cinder's chuckle as she departs, and she isn't sure what creeps her out more: Neo's blatant interest and downright predatory demeanor, or Cinder's subtle reminders that she is clearly in charge of every situation she finds herself in. 

 

When Ruby finally leaves her a short voicemail the next morning, Yang can't decide if she's relieved that her sister is fine, or angry that she doesn't have a reason to take out her building frustration on the smooth talking seductress that's dominating Ruby's life. Regardless of her feelings, Ruby is safe and that's what matters. Yang looks up from her phone when she hears the door to her bar click shut, but upon cursory glance she finds herself alone in the small space. Only the faint clicking of heels gives away the presence of another, hidden behind the massive oak bar Yang installed herself. She peers over just as Neo hops up onto a stool with the most shit-eating grin the blonde has ever witnessed. Yang hops back with a startled yelp, glaring at her only customer. 

"What do you want, shorty? And how the hell did you find me?" She inhales sharply, steadying herself as Neo rolls her eyes. Her expression somehow conveys a lot of information, namely that Yang’s bar isn't exactly inconspicuous or that it's at all difficult to track the younger woman down. 

She leans forward, nodding towards the wall of bottles behind her and sliding her driver's license forward in one smooth motion. Yang looks at her incredulously before checking the license. She knows Neo is old enough, but she makes a show of it anyway. "You really are thirty-two? Damn, woman. What do you want I guess?" 

Neo ponders for a moment, looking over the impressive selection before pointing decisively towards a bottle of peppermint schnapps. Yang turns, surprised at how accurately she can read Neo's intentions, and grabs the chosen drink. "Righto, here you go. Uh, first one's on the house. Just stay on your side of the bar ok?" She goes back to cleaning after she pours the small glass for Neo, trying not to appear unsettled by utterly ignoring her. Unfortunately, Neo's perfected silence is so bizarre that Yang finds herself glancing up every couple minutes, which makes Neo grin ever more each time. Eventually she sighs and gives up, taking her spot opposite her sole customer. 

"Look, I've gotta ask. What are you so interested in about me? I know it's not just my looks. I've seen how people stare, and that's not what you're doing at all." She decides now is as good a time as any to interrogate the little woman, though she's not sure she really wants to know the answers to her questions. 

Neo's already borderline creepy smirk instantly crosses that threshold into a dark mockery of a smile that sends shivers down Yang’s spine worse than the night before. Neo leans forward and licks her lips as though she is about to pounce on and devour her prey. A palpable aura of menace flows from every pore of her being, enough that Yang audibly gulps. 

"Ok demon princess, chill out. I'm going to the back and you'd better not scare away my customers," Yang threatens, though she's not certain she really has it in her to follow through. Something about the diminutive woman screams total badass, and it's only accented by her short stature. 

Yang slips away, taking a mental inventory of everything that needs a backup bottle for the coming night. She sighs, wondering why half of her selection is running low after one Tuesday night. She makes a note to ask Velvet how busy the bar gets on her days off as she enters the door’s code and pushes into the storage room in the back. Inside is an organized chaos only Yang could possibly have any understanding of. She quickly stacks up four crates of bottles and is about to head out when she hears the soft click of the door closing behind her. Before she can set the stack of crates down - four dozen bottles of liquor is enough to slow even Yang down - she can feel Neo's exploring hands on her stomach. 

"Fuck, Neo! What the hell are you doing back heaaooooww!" She yelps in surprise when the gentle touches become painful scratches across the bottom of her ribcage and down her sides. She winces loudly as Neo pulls the center patch of fabric that used to belong to Yang’s tank top away. "Did you seriously just rip my shirt open?" She's not expecting a reply in words, but the cool, wet kiss set immediately above the waistband of her shorts catches her off guard once more. She can't help but moan as Neo worships her abs with licks and kisses, accented with sharp nips here and there. 

Then, as swiftly as she began, Neo withdraws towards the door. Only she finds it locked, and steps back with a ponderous glance, cocking her head to the side. She silently twirls back to face Yang, in time to have her head yanked back as Yang slips a hand into her hair and pulls back. Despite the vast differences in height, Yang manages to make the fierce kiss work. Her tongue immediately forces it's way between Neo's lips and into her mouth. The shorter woman's eyes widen for a brief moment before she slides them shut to focus on the feeling of Yang’s exploratory tongue. The blonde presses herself into Neo, squishing her against the locked door as Neo rakes her nails down Yang’s back, further shredding the tank top and leaving deep red marks that solicit groans of approval. They continue to kiss until Neo's vision starts to blur and she pushes Yang away to gulp down much needed air. Even still, she's eerily silent and grinning like a devil. 

Yang is far less quiet as she inhales deeply, entering the code to the digital lock to open the door that kept Neo within reach. As soon as it's open, Neo dashes outside and towards the front. She takes a second to look back at Yang and smile sweetly as the younger woman looks on. 

"Hey," Yang barks around another gasp for air, "we're not done." She glares at Neo, who twirls around to curtsy before disappearing from sight. Yang leans against the doorway, wanting to be angry but unable to muster the appropriate feelings. Instead, she grins and shakes her head at the absurdity of it all.  



End file.
